


Haus am See

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [16]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Boerne Is Hurting, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Wetter war perfekt. Boernes Stimmung nicht.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/71773.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Haus am See

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Sommerhaus  
>  **A/N:** Wirklich kein Brüller, aber ich bin auf der Zielgeraden, und da fallen Späne ... oder so. Noch ein Prompt zum Blackout!!!

***

"Jau - die Siebziger leben. In Gimbte bei Münster."

"Hm?"

"Na hier."

"Deine geographischen Kenntnisse sind wirklich mehr als verkümmert", brummte Boerne. "Ich habe dir doch schon dreimal erklärt, daß das hier nur _bei_ Gimbte ist, nicht _in_ Gimbte. Oder siehst du weit und breit irgendwo andere Häuser?"

"Ich sehe orange." Und das tat er wirklich. Seit Ewigkeiten hatte er kein Gebäude mehr betreten, das derart in der Zeit stehen geblieben war - als hätte man eine Tür geöffnet und das Jahr 1970 betreten.

"Meine Eltern haben unser Sommerhaus auf der Höhe der Zeit eingerichtet", sagte Boerne leicht beleidigt.

"Eben. Topmodern ... für 1970."

"1971", knurrte Boerne.

Thiel seufzte. Die Stimmung war heute wohl nicht mehr zu retten. Dabei hatte er das doch gar nicht böse gemeint, er fand es lustig hier. Irgendwie gemütlich, wenn auch ein wenig eingestaubt. Aber Boerne hatte es schon mehrere Wochen vor sich her geschoben, das alte Sommerhaus seiner Eltern auszuräumen. Dieses Wochenende hatte er angeboten zu helfen, weil er das Gejammer nicht mehr ertragen konnte, und so waren sie am Samstagmorgen losgefahren, um die Lage zu sondieren.

"Wollen wir erst einmal eine Runde um den See gehen?"

Boerne schaute erleichtert auf. "Gute Idee. Erst das Vergnügen, dann die Arbeit."

***

Das Wetter war perfekt - warm, aber nicht zu heiß. Sonnig und ein wenig Wind. Die Grillen zirpten, Libellen schwirrten über der Wasseroberfläche, und Boerne zeigte ihm, wo seine Schwester und er früher schwimmen gegangen waren. Wo sie Dämme an dem kleinen Bach gebaut hatten, der den See speiste. Und wo er als Kind ein Baumhaus konstruiert hatte, das leider aufgrund statischer Probleme nur wenige Tage existiert hatte. Vielleicht wurde aus dem Wochenende ja doch noch was. Dachte er, bis sie sich wieder dem Haus näherten und sich Boernes Miene mehr und mehr verfinsterte.

"Na dann wollen wir mal." Thiel versuchte, etwas Enthusiasmus zu verströmen, und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür. "Wo sollen wir anfangen?"

"Vielleicht sichten wir erst einmal, was alles noch hier ist", murmelte Boerne. "Laß uns oben anfangen, in den Schlafzimmern."

Sie stiegen die Treppe nach oben, während Thiel überlegte, daß das Ferienhaus so wirkte, als sei die Familie, die hier früher Urlaub gemacht hatte, gerade erst aufgebrochen.

"Wieso will deine Schwester das Haus eigentlich nicht mehr?"

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Kinder sind schon so gut wie ausgezogen, und sie ist ja sowieso das halbe Jahr unterwegs. Sie war aber auch vorher kaum hier, Betty und Benedikt fanden es wohl zu langweilig."

"Mhm." Und für Erika lohnt sich das Haus auch nicht mehr. Wenn sie nach Münster kam, besuchte sie Boerne oder Hanne, und wohnte nicht alleine in einem einsamen Ferienhäuschen am See.

Boerne hatte unterdessen halbherzig damit angefangen, Schränke zu öffnen und den Inhalt zu kontrollieren. "Du lieber Himmel. Hier sind noch Kleider aus unserer Kindheit. Und das Schlauchboot. Ich glaube, wir müssen einen Müllcontainer bestellen."

Thiel nahm eine Kinderjeans mit aufgeklebten Blumen in die Hand und verkniff sich die Frage, ob die wohl Hanne oder Boerne gehört hatte.

"Erst Hanne, dann mir", brummte Boerne.

"Was?"

"Na, das hast du dich doch gefragt. Meine Mutter hat seinerzeit eine geschlechtsneutrale Erziehung propagiert, und mein Vater war eher sparsam veranlagt."

Thiel grinste. "Was für ein Pech, daß du eine ältere Schwester hast."

"Ach, in den Siebzigern war das nicht so tragisch. Da war noch nicht alles aufgeteilt in rosa und blau", antwortete Boerne geistesabwesend. "Was ist denn das hier, sieht ja aus wie ... mein alter Chemiebaukasten!" Boerne wühlte begeistert einen Karton aus dem Schrank hervor. "Ich wußte gar nicht, daß der noch hier ist!"

Als er dem anderen dabei zusah, wie er den Inhalt des Kartons durchsuchte und fröhlich feststellte, daß noch alles da war, sogar seine Versuchsprotokolle von vor 30 Jahren, wurde ihm plötzlich bewußt, daß Boernes schlechte Laune vermutlich gar nichts damit zu tun hatte, daß er ungern aufräumte und aussortierte. Und daß es für ihn, seit Erika die Wohnung in Münster aufgelöst hatte, nur noch ein paar Kartons mit Kindheitserinnerungen im Keller gab. Und eben das Haus am See.

Er räusperte sich, um Boernes Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. "Warum willst du das Haus eigentlich verkaufen?"

"Hm?" Boerne sah überrascht auf.

"Naja, du brauchst das Geld doch nicht wirklich, oder?"

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. "Das nicht unbedingt ... aber es hat ja auch keinen Sinn, es hier Jahr um Jahr ungenutzt rumstehen zu lassen. Davon wird die Bausubstanz auch nicht besser. Und der Garten ist schon völlig verwildert."

"Also ... wenn dir das Sorgen macht - wenn du meinen Vater hier angeln läßt, kümmert er sich sicher gerne ein wenig um das Grundstück."

"Pfff ..." Boerne hatte den Chemiebaukasten beiseite gelegt und lächelte amüsiert. "Das will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen. Er würde den Garten sicher gerne kultivieren ... und am Ende bekommen ich noch den Ärger deswegen. Als Besitzer."

"Jetzt lenk' nicht ab."

"Ich hab' doch überhaupt keine Verwendung für das Haus." Boerne war wieder ernst geworden. "Es ist an der Zeit, es zu verkaufen."

"Ich finde es nett hier."

Sie sahen sich an.

"Hättest du denn Lust ..." Boerne brach ab.

"Wieso nicht? Ich bin gerne im Grünen. Und - ich meine, ein Haus am See. Wir könnten ein Boot anschaffen."

"So groß ist der See nun auch wieder nicht."

"Ein kleines Boot."

"Ich ..."

"Verkaufen kannst du auch später noch. Wir können doch erst mal sehen, wie sich der Sommer hier draußen so anläßt."

Boerne schwieg.

"Was denkst du?"

"Wollen wir für den Anfang den Grill im Garten ausprobieren?"

Wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, klang Boerne erleichtert. Ein Glück, daß ihm das noch rechtzeitig eingefallen war.

* Fin *


End file.
